The Journey There
by of wistful dreams
Summary: When four best friends, the two power couples of Westchester, drop everything to head out to Nevada, who knows what will ensue? They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but no one ever mentioned the journey there. (written by Joy and Sharine)
1. Character Descriptions

_Four best friends who have known each other since seventh grade and have been inseparable ever since. They balance each other out, and know all of one another's secrets. Together, they rule._

_But they're all ready for some change._

With her glossy chestnut locks, gleaming amber eyes, and naturally sun-kissed skin, **MASSIE BLOCK** has always been the leader of Westchester. Her intelligence, wealth, and eye for fashion are cause for everyone to agree that she's going to go far one day.

**CLAIRE LYONS** is the sweet one. Cornflower-blue eyes and tresses so blonde they reflect white give her the appearance of an angel sent down to Earth. Which she is. She's innocent, charming, and "pretty in a plain way." Next to her best friend Massie, she never stands out. But that's going to change.

Star goalie of the Tomahawks. Epitome of a high-school crush. All-around golden boy. That's what they said before he graduated. Now **DERRICK HARRINGTON** just spends his time partying, drinking, and fooling around with his girlfriend. Yet those dreamy waves of dark blonde hair that spill over his forehead, and those deep caramel eyes are a giveaway. There's something more to this boy than what everyone sees.

Everyone falls for **CAM FISHER**. Smart and sensible, he's perfect for Claire, and the rest of the world just has to be content to lust after his bad-boy looks and good-guy nature. His shaggy, jet-black hair covers his eyes, one of which is cerulean blue, the other, forest green. Leather jackets are draped over his shoulders, and he wears baggy, distressed jeans. For a resident of Westchester, he's actually pretty damn sane.


	2. Chapter One

hiiiii everyone! and welcome to our baby, _the journey there_. i hope you enjoy M/D/C/C's journey as much as we enjoy writing it.

/thinks she is so clever. /is really not.

**- statuscrawler AKA Sharine**

so sharine is awkward. we knew that already. nobody comment on her dorkiness.

but she was right about one thing. _the journey there_ is our baby. and we worked hard. so you better review.

pweaaaaase. :)

**- outside the crayon box AKA Joy**

* * *

><p>By 10:30, Massie Block had to admit she was more than a little drunk.<p>

The booming rhythm of the bass vibrated the liquid in her blue plastic cup as she wove her way through her crammed backyard, which was crowded with hundreds of teenagers, all dancing wildly with their hands raised above their heads. Drinks were splashing onto the grass, and clothing was scattered around Massie's feet.

Teetering on her high heels, she scanned the crowd for her best friend's blonde head.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie shouted, reverting to the affectionate nickname she'd given the girl in middle school. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Claire Lyons caught Massie's eye and rolled hers, a small smile forming on her lips at her friend's obvious intoxication. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink, Massie."

Massie frowned at her. "And you haven't had anything! Kuh-laire, it's your birthday party."

Claire stared down at her Coke and gave Massie a small shrug. "I don't need to drink to have fun."

"Then act like it!" Massie cried. She grabbed onto Claire's arm and pulled her into the crowd. "You've been sitting in this corner the whole party, haven't you? Come on, dance with me. I put together this whole goddamn thing for you, so you better enjoy it."

Claire dug the heels of her shoes into the soft, manicured grass and shook her head violently, her curled-for-the-occasion blonde locks swinging around her high cheekbones. "Massie, no. I don't want to. Can't we go find Cam?"

Massie narrowed her eyes, but then smirked. "Ugh, fine, I'll go with you. Maybe Derrick's with him." She slipped off her shoes and flounced off, smiling widely at the boys who ogled her and ignoring the B-Listers, who stared in envy.

But under the perfect facade, she was beginning to feel like she was losing it. At high school graduation, she'd made a deal with her four best friends (Claire, Derrick, and Cam) that they'd escape Westchester - do something, go somewhere. Yet she was still stuck in this posh, uptight prison, where the only time she could let go was when her parents weren't home.

And why wasn't Claire going stir-crazy too? It was the girl's 21st birthday party, and she still hadn't taken a sip of anything even slightly alcoholic. But maybe under the pressure of the other three, she'd finally cave and let go a little.

* * *

><p>The smell of warm August air, mixed with tinges of beer and sweat, wafted through the open window of Massie's bedroom, along with the shouts and yells of a drunken crowd. The heavy drumbeat of "Lose Control" by Missy Elliot was loud enough to wake the neighbors on the other side of the block.<p>

Derrick Harrington leaned against Massie's bed, his legs languidly stretched out in front of him. Lazily, he cast a look at the boy sitting across from him. "Have you seen the girls at all tonight, Cam?"

"Not really," Cam replied, glancing out the window. As he did, he took a swig of his beer. "I think that's them, actually." He stood and peered out. A blonde and a brunette were congregated off to the side, having an animated discussion. "I hope Claire hasn't been standing there alone the entire night."

"She probably has," Derrick scoffed. "What a great boyfriend you make. You should know by now she hates to party."

Before Cam could reply, the door flew open, and there she was. Massie Block. With her hands on her hips. Looking quite annoyed. "What are you guys doing in my room?"

Derrick shrugged. "Just chillin', babe. You know how I get with all those people around."

Cam punched him in the shoulder. "You mean you start hitting on any girl you can find?"

Derrick shoved him. "I would never do that!"

"Have you forgotten about Allie-Rose Singer, Jennie Ross, Coral McAdams, Olivia Ryan, Ella Parker..."

"Come on, no need to bring up the past." He reached up and slung an arm around the slim brunette. "Block and I are tight now; that's what matters."

With a light laugh, Massie smacked Derrick's hand down. "You need to earn my respect back, Harrington."

"She told _you_!" In his excitement, Cam's drink splashed out of his cup and plopped onto Massie's 800-thread-count Ralph Lauren bedsheets.

"Cameron Fisher! I had those imported from Italy!"

He shrugged, spilling more beer in the process.

"Cam! Get out of my room! I mean it!" And she tackled him to the ground.

Cam laughed, allowing Massie to crush him into her soft carpet and wrestle his drink from his hand.

"Claire Lyons," she called, glaring down at Cam before looking up at her best friend. "Get over here and rein in your boyfriend."

"Hey," Cam cried out in mock indignation. "What's that supposed to mean? What am I, a dog?"

Massie aimed to whack him over the head, but he blocked at the last minute.

"If anything, _you're _the animal!" he cried.

"We're all animals!" Derrick shouted drunkenly, joining in on the fun. He pounced on the two fighting friends, who both protested loudly at his weight.

Claire, who was standing at the edge of Massie's bed and looking down at them, grinned at their drunken antics in an I-told-you-so sort of way. "You're all _drunk_ is what you are."

Derrick climbed off of the pile, leaving Cam and Massie to their argument. Clamoring to his feet, he announced, "Maybe, but we're about to be hammered!"

Derrick snatched the bottle of whiskey that he and Cam had left on the ground and waved it at Claire. "And _you're_ going to have some with us. It's your big day and you have to take at least three shots before the night is over, or I'm pouring them down your throat myself."

Cam caught the frown on his girlfriend's face and instantly grew serious. It was Claire's birthday, and he refused to do _anything_ that would make her uncomfortable.

But Massie didn't even have to turn to sense Cam's feelings. "Nu-uh. Nope," she crowed. "You are _not _getting her out of this one. It's Kuh-laire's 21st and she's stone sober. Does no one else see the problem? I refuse to allow my best friend to live this way." She snatched the container from Derrick, poured a splash of alcohol into Cam's cup, and pressed it into Claire's unwilling hand. "Don't worry, Kuh-laire. You'll wake up tomorrow and you won't remember a thing. As it should be."

"She doesn't have to drink alone," Cam said, offering his girlfriend a lifeline. "We can do a game." He inched closer to Claire and whispered, "If you play your cards right, you won't have to drink at all."

* * *

><p>When would they understand that Claire Lyons just <em>didn't want to drink<em>? But she refused to earn the reputation of world's biggest party killer. "Fine," she muttered.

"I knew you'd come around." Massie grinned affectionately, patting Claire's shoulder and bringing out a new bottle of whiskey from the cooler under her bed. Ceremoniously uncapping it, she proclaimed, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Uh, Mass?" Cam said hesitantly. "Hate to interrupt, but they're gonna want you guys out there in exactly twenty minutes."

"Nah, they just want Kuh-laire. And you. They _love _you."

Cam blushed heavily. "If we're gonna play, we better start fast."

"Okay, fine," Massie acquised. "What about Two Truths and A Lie?"

"Sure," Claire hurriedly agreed. Two Truths and A Lie sounded safe, and at least she was familiar with it.

"There're rules, Kuh-laire," Massie snickered. "Everyone has to agree on what they think the lie is. If they get it right, the person telling has to let you know. If they get it wrong, you never know which one the lie is, and you take a shot each. Sound good, boys?"

Derrick leaned back on his hands. "Let's do doubles."

Cam scooted closer to Claire. "No way," he insisted. He knew Claire would balk at doubles, yet he didn't want to coddle her like a baby. "I already have a headache," he fibbed.

"You're no fun," Massie scolded. "But alright, we won't." She turned to her boyfriend. "Alright, Harrington, you're up."

Derrick sighed and furrowed his brows. "Okay. One, I slept with Claire. Two, Olivia Ryan is my cousin. Three, I failed algebra."

They all laughed. Without even conferring with the others, Claire declared, "Algebra. Definitely."

"Wrong." Derrick made a buzzer sound.

"Well, you didn't sleep with me," Claire giggled. "So Olivia Ryan has to be your cousin. Omigod, that's repulsive. You hooked up with her three years ago!"

Derrick shrugged and mimed lifting a cup to his lips. "Drink up."

Hesitantly, Claire took a reluctant sip of alcohol, immediately spitting it out onto Massie's white shag rug.

"Omigod!" Massie screamed, jumping to her feet. "That's it. All of you pigs out of my room. Right now. And clean that up, Kuh-laire."

"I can't leave and clean at the same time."

"Out!" Massie roared. "You have to make your speech anyway."

Claire turned on her iPhone and checked the time. "Not for another ten minutes."

Massie groaned and flopped back to the ground. "Fine, Cam, your turn."

"Alright." He ran a hand through his soft, jet-black hair, at which Claire swooned. "One, I hate Claire with all my heart, two, I used to play the flute, and three, my brother Harris just dropped out of WCC."

After a quick whispering session, Derrick said, "Two."

"Wrong." Cam repeated Derrick's buzzer sound.

"You used to play the _flute_?" Massie exclaimed, disbelievingly staring into Cam's mismatched eyes.

"What? Do you think I'd be horrible at it?"

"Um, yes." Massie laughed derisively and took a sip, passing the bottle around. This time, Claire barely managed to swallow. "Okay, Kuh-laire, your turn."

"Oh, um, okay. Uh... I... alright. So... I am a vegetarian. I have a little brother named Todd. I love roller coasters."

"For the record, Kuh-laire, you suck at this," Massie declared. "Roller coasters, duh. I remember when we went to Universal Studios with you when you had to visit your grandmother in EW-lando, and you refused to get on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. It was hilarious."

Claire had a nauseated look on her face, but erased it and grinned. "And you _loved _it there. Don't even _try _to deny it."

Derrick laughed. "It _was_ pretty fun, I have to say. Now, Block, don't try to wriggle out of going."

"Oh, I'm not, don't worry." She smirked brazenly. "One, my doctor told me I broke my hymen horseback-riding. Two, I'm secretly bi. Three, I lost my virginity to someone before Derrick and I got together during the summer before tenth grade."

"Massie!" Claire shrieked.

Massie leaned against her purple beanbag chair and snickered. "Yes, Kuh-laire?" she asked sweetly.

"Gah." Claire clenched her hands into fists, her sharp nails digging into her tender palms.

Cam cringed. "That was a little too much information, Massie."

She shrugged carelessly. "You don't even know which ones are true. So start guessing!"

Claire leaned toward Cam and Derrick. "So...?"

"I don't doubt the last one," Cam said honestly.

"Me neither, somehow. But, uh, I don't think that you can break your hymen horseback-riding," Claire murmured, flushing.

Derrick looked as though he was about to choke. "Just pick one, guys."

"Come on, it's your girlfriend," Cam snorted, "you should know all about her hymen."

Derrick exhaled quickly and turned to Massie. "Uh..."

Cam checked the time. "Six minutes until you have to go out and make your speech," he reminded his girlfriend.

Claire brushed a thin strand of pale blonde hair out of her eyes. "Then we better start figuring out Massie's lie, I guess."

"Five minutes."

"What are you, a time bomb?" Derrick demanded, swatting Cam's drink out of his hands. "Shut up!"

"Cameron Fucking Fisher, I cannot fucking believe you spilled _another _drink in my room! I swear to God..."

"Yeah, Cam," Derrick repeated in a high-pitched attempt at an alto voice. "I cannot be_lieve _you spilled _another _drink!"

"What?! That wasn't my fault! You cannot even _try _to pin that on me!"

"Come on," Massie urged, already forgetting the puddle of liquid at her feet, proving just how intoxicated she was. "What's my lie?"

"Time's up!" Cam proclaimed, making a show of rising to his feet and pointing to his iPhone screen.

Massie stood carelessly and shrugged. "Guess you'll never find out the lie." She tilted the bottle at them. "You still have to drink."

"We do not!" Cam protested. "We didn't get it wrong!"

"Well, you didn't get it _right_!"

Their arguing was interrupted when they became aware of the shouts echoing from outside. "Ly_ons_! Ly_ons_! Ly_ons_!"

"You better go," Derrick urged. "Come on, Block. And you, Fisher."

Massie slipped between the two boys, threw her arms around their shoulders, and trailed Claire outside.

* * *

><p>"And I would just like to thank you for coming to my party," Claire murmured into the microphone. She glanced back at Massie for reassurance, but her friend was distracted with Cam and Derrick, who were shoving each other back and forth and grinning.<p>

Even her own boyfriend wasn't interested in her speech.

"What?" someone from the crowd cried.

"We can't hear you!" another shouted.

Claire gripped the mic and leaned closer. "_I said_, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to my party. 21, that's a real milestone. Gosh, I remember my first..." She noticed the crowd muttering in each other's ears and shifting on their heels and switched gears. "I'm just happy to have everyone here with me. It feels so amazing to celebrate this birthday with you, and you should all give a toast to Massie Block for hosting this great party."

The crowd roared and lifted their cups.

"To Massie Block!" Claire shouted. Massie turned at the sound of her name and raised her own glass with a cheer.

_Oh, yeah, _now_ they actually listen_, Claire reflected bitterly.

"To Massie Block!" Glasses were downed for the fourth or fifth or eighth or twelfth time. The guests got drunker.

"This is just so..." she tried to continue.

The audience of college-age and older kids once again began chattering amongst themselves.

Claire was done. She was tired of never being heard, never being considered _worth _hearing. "And, to finish this off, I have a surprise to share with all of you!" She tried to make her voice sound perky and fun.

Faces turned to Claire, but they listened with half an ear, sure that the blonde wouldn't say anything interesting.

"Massie, Cam, Derrick, and I are getting away from here and going to Vegas!"


End file.
